


Dear Qui-Gon: Or, Dooku Exchanges Letters With His Former Padawan

by virdant



Series: there is no death (there is a wedding) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Passive-aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: In which letters are exchanged between a grandmaster and a master that are not passive aggressive in any way.[an interlude]
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: there is no death (there is a wedding) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875826
Comments: 38
Kudos: 806





	Dear Qui-Gon: Or, Dooku Exchanges Letters With His Former Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> totally,,,,, not passive aggressive,,,,, letters.
> 
> ty to aliche for title and summary assistance!
> 
> sometimes you just want to write epistolary so you take a break from all of your other projects and responsibilities to write some epistolary fic.

Dear Qui-Gon,

I hear you have taken a new padawan. May they provide you with the adventurous answers you seek.

Sincerely,  
Jedi Master Dooku  


* * *

Dear Master Dooku,

If you would check the temple records, you would no doubt see that I have taken a new padawan. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he appears to be quiet and dedicated, strong in the Force and steady in many ways. I am sure he will be an excellent padawan, and I hardly anticipate any adventures beyond the typical ones that befall a diplomat that you trained.

Your Former Padawan,  
Qui-Gon

* * *

Dear Qui-Gon,

I am sure that your padawan acquits you well—it is, of course, no less than you deserve.

I hear the most fascinating rumors; that is, I can only assume they are rumors and not fact, given that your correspondence with your old Master remains, as always, lackluster. I can only presume that the word of your padawan’s skill with the blade is rumor, and not fact, and that your padawan’s skill with words is rumor, and not fact.

I can only presume that they are rumors, for how would the other Jedi in the Temple know of such details, when you must be so busy on missions that you are unable to send your former Master a message letting him know of how you and your new padawan are doing.

It is a shame that I am unable to confirm these rumors when the other Jedi mention them to me.

Sincerely,  
Jedi Master Dooku

* * *

Dear Master Dooku,

Obi-Wan is an excellent padawan, and you may tell your gossip circle that.

Your Former Padawan,  
Qui-Gon

* * *

Dear Qui-Gon,

My “gossip circle” as you call it, is merely a group of fellow Masters gathering for tea, as I have informed you many times. Your insistence on calling it a gossip circle is, as always, uncouth and unnecessary.

It is a shame that taking a padawan has done little for your manners. I can only hope that you do not infect young Obi-Wan Kenobi with such churlishness. By all accounts, he is a padawan with a bright future before him, one that would do any grandmaster proud. I’ve taken the initiative to inform the other Jedi such, though it would behove you to bring him to tea so that we may all be properly introduced.

I will be in the Temple for several months to teach a Makashi seminar. I’m sure that young Obi-Wan would benefit from the work, given how glowing his accomplishments in saberwork are already.

Sincerely,  
Jedi Master Dooku

* * *

Dear Master Dooku,

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan and I have just taken a mission to Mandalore, and we will be out of the Temple for as long as needed. It seems like you won’t be teaching Obi-Wan Makashi anytime soon.

Your Former Padawan,  
Qui-Gon

* * *

Dear Qui-Gon,

So I hear my grandpadawan has married a ghost.

Sincerely,  
Jedi Master Dooku

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at the following places:
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1333697181476212742)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
